Foreign Shores
by Lluniwr Geiriau
Summary: Madge Undersee washes up on foreign shores with no way to get home and no idea who to trust but home isn't always where you're from and trust can be earned.
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the jostling of a ship, the hours spent at sea with my father mean I know the undulations of the ocean. But how did I get here? Where is here? I'm not due to set sail with my father for weeks yet so how am I at sea? I open my eyes only to find myself blanketed in the same darkness I had when they were closed. My only comfort is the creaking of the ship as the waves pound it mercilessly. I am bound at my wrists but manage to stagger to my feet. There is a beam of light streaming from the slightest gap between planks. Its day then, but what day? I remember falling asleep early, still in my clothes after spending the day with Annie and my mother on Tuesday, that would mean it must be Wednesday or possibly Thursday, I'm hungry but not painfuly so, so it can't be any later than that. But why am I on a ship? And bound? If I was taken while I slept and we have been at see for a day and a half the closest land is another three days. Where am I going? And _why?_ I follow the small shaft of light until I come to a wall, then follow it to my right until I come to a corner, then follow the ajoining wall. To my relief, two steps along my shoulder comes into contact with something hard and I turn to find a set of ill carpented steps. There are five, I sit on the fourth and feel around above me for the hatch that must be there. I can hear footsteps now and each time they come near I prepare myself for a fight. The seventh time I brace myself, fists raised, I can only imagine how feable I look. The footsteps stop directly overhead and I hear voices. It takes me a moment to realise there are two men, they're not speaking my native language of Ocien but I do know it. Serefin, they're Serefin, why on earth am I on a Serefin ship? I listen to them converse, I can only pick out a few words, I haven't had lessons in Serefin since I was a girl, I switched them out for self defence training and swimming with Cato, Annie and Finnick. I'm not sure which is more useful right now. Why am I on a Serefin ship? Pirates? But what would they want with me? Then one word catches my attention

"-Sphincer" sphincer, Serefin for ruler, king, the king of Seref is up there. He's in on this, behind this. Then it hits me. The cruelest man of any of the known kingdoms has taken me, from my parents, my friends, my people and my country. I'm crushed under a wave of terror as realisation sinks in. If my father knows who has me, it means war with Seref, if not then I am completely at the mercy of King Corolonius Snow of Seref and he is known for many things, mercy is not one of them.

I hope, plead to whatever God's there are that my father does not know of my captors, Seref is far better equipt for war than my small nation, it would mean anialation, the loss of so many of my people. I pray my father accepts my death and focuses on strengthening our nation. How he'll do that without my betrothal to a foreign prince or knobleman I don't know but he is a wise man and won't go down without a fight. I trait I have inherited so I resolve to stay strong throughout this ordeal. I will not show them fear.

When footsteps draw close again it is dark, there is no longer light seeping through the cracks above my head. There's a series of clicks above me and I stand at the base of the steps, squaring my shoulders and schooling my features. The man who opens the hatch leans back in surprise when he sees me and quickly calls something over his shoulder. I'm able to decipher most of his Serefine words

"the girl's awake" then something he says too fast for me to distinguish "fetch some rope and inform the King" there's more I can't make out but it doesn't take much to fill in the blanks.

I'm beckoned from the depths of the hull and for a few short moments I revel in the clearness of the night sky, I marvel at the sheer number of stars just as I always have. I'm tethered to the mast by a rope and three burly men stand close by watching me, their gaze is meant to unnerve me no doubt but I've suffered worse and I'm daughter of the king I know how to handle myself, besides, I've resolved to be strong so I meet they're gaze with narrowed eyes and a smirk of some kind. They seem atleast confused by my reaction, perhaps even unnerved themselves. Good.

A tall man with white hair, serpent eyes and fine clothes approaches from behind, I immediately recognise him as Corolonius Snow, if the appearance wasn't enough the way the men cower before him is all the confirmation I need. He stops before me and opens his mouth to speak, I do not give him that chance

"what do you want with me Corolonius Snow?" I ask in the best Serefin I can conjure. His men's eyes widen but his eyes narrow, he can't hide his surprise. I thought maybe I should hide my knowledge of Serefin but the shock he can't conceal completely wipes any regrets away. I think the men are more surprised by the way I addressed him, if I know who he is I should address him by his title, I will do no such thing

"you know our tongue?" I give him a salcious grin in reply

"what do you want with me?" I repeat, tipping my head condescendingly. Snow turns his back on me and I laugh because I will not let him think he's above me

"feed her, bind her and put her back in the -" I do not know his last word but there's only one place he could mean

"goodnight Corolonius" I call at his retreating form. His men handle me a little more warily after that. The bread they give me is stale and beginning to mold in the corners but I figure it's all I'm going to get for a while and eat it, I hope to wash it down with the water I've been given but it tastes stagnant, I'm not willing to take that risk. I've learnt my holding cell is the length of my body twice and a little over once in width, in the far left corner is a bucket, I grimace at the thought. I manage to loosen my bindings easily and lay beside the steps with hy hands behind my head, it's cold and damp but I have enough layers of clothing, eventualy the steady rocking of the ship luls me into a fitful sleep.

I'm woken by the hatch being opened. A bowl and a cup are placed on the top step then the hatch is closed. The cup tips as the ship falls but I wouldn't have drank its contents anyway. The porridge is lumpy and tastes like earth but its food. When the bowl is empty my mouth is parched, I need water, I'm dehydrated but I can't drink the stagnant water. I check the pockets in the skirt of my dress, I'm both glad and disappointed to find a needle and thread, a mother of pearl shell Annie had wanted to make into earrings and some coins. I'm disappointed it was not more but this is all I have to remind me of my home now and they are treasured.

When I'm brought out of the hatch the sunlight burns my eyes but warms my clammy skin. Snow does not speak to me but his men chance nervous glances in my direction, I meet each one with a smirk. When they untie me and lead me back to the cell, they're in too much of a hurry to notice me taking a water skin from a chubby balding mans belt.

I take sips from the skin until its a third empty. I feel I could drain the whole thing but refrain, I don't know how long this water will have to last me. I'm surprised to find the bucket is empty but that doesn't mean the cell doesn't smell rancid. I'm ashamed to admit I haven't bathed but there's not much I can do about it, my clothes and skin smell and my hair is matted and greasy but I will not break, I'm strong.

On the fourth day, I learn it is a Sunday, I am given a basin of sea water and a small bar of soap to wash with. It may not be what I'm used to but I have never taken advantage of the luxury I am provided with. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness and I am able to wash my hair, I spend a long time untangling it. I shed my clothes and scrub the filth from my body then with the remaining soap I scrub my clothes. They would dry better out in the sun but it's warm enough in the cell for my hair and body to dry quickly.

Snow glares at me when I climb out of the cell myself. When his crew see, two men quickly grasp my arms. I'm taken to Snow's cabin

"I need you to tell me about Ocena"

"they wont look for me, this is fruitless"

"can we agree not to lie to one another" I glare at him "good, then you will answer my questions" he asks question upon question, some I understand, some I don't but I do not answer a single one of them. He rants in his own language, I don't even try to keep up, he's pacing his cabin and spewing foreign words, I can only pick out fragments. When he turns to me his face is flushed and his chest is heaving from exertion

"you're a coward and a fool" I chuckle lightly. I've been practicing to make sure I have it right for days. The look on Snow's face tells me it was perfect. He strikes me with the back of his hand and although my cheek throbs I turn back to him and smile. He hits me again, harder this time and because my hands are bound behind me theres nothing to break my fall and I hit my head on his cot. When I stop seeing three of everything, Snow is above me and trying to hike up the skirt of my dress. I writhe and struggle beneath him but it only seems to excite him. I spit at him and he slaps me again, without both of his arms pinning me down I manage to buck him off me. I struggle to my feet, using the wall to steady myself "you're a pig" he marches at me and strikes me once again, my face is stinging but numb at the same time and tears threaten. He rams me into the wall and I can't help but wince when the hard surface digs into my wrists and shoulder blades. He holds me against the wall by my throat and starts lifting my dress again, I kick fiercely but he's depriving me of air.

"I'll take your fathers land, I'll take his wealth, his people ... his daughter" he spits. I kick my legs as his hand fights its way between my thighs

"no" I growl "no" the hand gripping my throat drops to his belt and I enhale deeply, choking a little. With all my limbs restrained I use the only weapon I have left. I head butt him, I've never seen the point as surely it would damage both parties but its my only choice. My vision blurs again but Snow's staggered back a few steps. There are swords mounted on the back wall of his cabin and I use them to cut the ropes. Snow yanks my foot back and I'm almost impaled on the sword but my hands are free. I try to stand but Snow quickly pushes me down and rolls me over onto my back. His dining table is behind me and I pull its leg to bring it closer then tip it so his spine takes the full force of the heavy wood. I push my dress down and scramble backwards away from him. His food, bowls, cutlery and a candle are scattered around us and I desperately reach for something to hit him with, the wooden bowl breaks, the candle isn't heavy enough then my hand grasps something thin and wooden, the handle of a knife with a serated blade. I swing it aimlessly at Snow until he cries out. I look down and find his hands and arms covered in small nicks but a reasonable cut across his palm and a deep slice on his left cheek. We both stand and he moves toward me again, I ready the knife but he simply shoves me towards the door. I laugh at him as he pulls me on deck, he has a fierce grip on my arm, it will leave bruises and I could not care less. He tears the knife from my grasp and throws me into the center of the deck, I keep my balance but only because my legs have grown to be at sea.

Snow shouts something to the men that again I can't understand, they look between me and Snow's cabin door and I guess what he's told them, given them permission to do. They're wary at first, as they have been these past few days but gradualy they move closer. One man reaches out to touch me and I slap his hand away, another takes a tendril of my hair and I push him away from me. They're closing in on me now and there's too many hands for me to bat away so I clench my fists and start throwing punches, they all find purchase but are not enough. A gap toothed greasy man hooks his hand around my kneck and pulls me towards him, I push his face away but he comes right back, I turn my face at the last second and while he's llicking at my cheek I find the knife in his belt.

A gurgling squeal fills the air and they all step back in time to see the man vomit and roll over to reveal the entire blade of the knite burried in his groin. I wipe the blood off my hands in his shirt and retrieve the knife, he cries out when I yank it out of him but curls into a ball and quietly bleeds after that. The men edge closer slowly and I slice at the hands that get too close. Someone gets a cut across his forehead, one a severed finger, another looses his ear. The number willing to advance on me is dwindling and the hands grabbing at my body fall away. When I pin a large man to the deck with his arms under my knees and the knife at his jugular they back away. I dig my knees painfully into the mans muscle before climbing off him, taking a water skin and some dried meet and climbing back down into the cell. My clothes are torn in places but they're easily repaired, I come out much better than they did.

Both Snow and the men stay away from me after that. My food is dropped through the hatch and its locked again in a few short seconds. When they won't let me up on deck to empty the bucket I wait for the next meal drop and grab the hand that was put through the hatch, I drive the knife through its palm. They let me out when I ask after that but I have to be tied up. It doesn't matter, I still obtain a sword and extra food. I like to think its my witts but mainly I just think they're stupid.

We're at sea for twenty eight days, I know Seref is only sixteen so the next time I'm brought on deck and I see land I decide I will not spend one more night on this ship. When I'm happy the two men on watch nearest me are distracted I slip out of my clothes, tie up my hair with some fabric from my dress and hold the knife between my teeth. It takes a few minutes but eventualy I'm able to jimmy open the hatch with the sword.

I wait a minute to make sure no one comes to investigate the unavoidable sounds of the lock snapping and metal on metal and when I'm sure no one is, I climb out of the hatch. The night air is cold on my naked body and I know thats only a taste of whats to come but I'll take my chances. I lower an empty barrel into the water then leave the sword and climb down the side of the ship. The water is bitterly cold and there's no telling what creatures lurk in its depths but the ocean is part of me and I would rather die in its clutches than Snow's. The freezing water ceases my muscles and it takes me a while to adjust. I may freeze to death before sunrise.

I move silently towards the barrel and heave my chest onto it, wrapping my arms securely underneath I start to kick. I kick for hours, I can only hope the current pulls me to the land I'd seen earlier today. I kick until my legs feel the consistencey of the water itself and I keep kicking. Surely the sun should have risen by now. I take a final look at the stars before letting exhaustion overcome me.


	2. Chapter 2

The ocean laps over my legs and the sand chafes my skin. I know I should move before the tide comes in any further but my body is numb, probably the water. My limbs feel heavy like all the energy has been sapped from my body. Muffled voices appear around me but they are drowned out by the waves. Something soft is draped over me and I'm lifted from the sand. Strong arms lift me under my legs and back and I'm carried through tall grass, or wheat that brushes my arms as they hang limply at my sides. There's a pair of heavy yet careful footsteps to the left of the person carrying me and two sets of quieter, lighter ones to the right. The muffled voices return but I can't make anything out so I give into the exhaustion and go back to sleep.

There's a soft fire flickering in the fireplace beside me, enveloping the room in a warm glow, it casts shadows over the log walls and stone floors. There's a ridiculously large bed in the middle of the room and there are deer hides and antlers mounted on the walls. It reminds me of my fathers hunting cabin where he and Haymitch taught me and Cato how to hunt and fight. But thats not where I am, again I have woken up alone in a strange place. The thought chills me and I turn to the fire. My skin is hot to the touch and sweaty but I feel asthough the thick fur pelt I'm laying on could be ice, I pull the pelt on top of me tighter and shiver.

There's movement behind me and I tilt my head back to see a soft faced fair woman kneeling there. She brushes the hair from my sweaty brow with a cool and gentle touch

"there, there, sweet girl" I recognise her words immediately. Firian is my favourite of the three languages I became fluent in and I find immediate relief in the fact that my carer is from the small peaceful country of Firis "you're okay my darling, its just a fever, you'll be well soon" I want to thank her but I can't conjure anything more than a whimper as my teeth chatter "Katniss?" the woman calls softly

"is she okay mom?"

"she'll be fine, could you get her some more blankets" Katniss leaves and returns quickly, kneeling down beside her mother with a thick quilt and another fur pelt. She smiles when I look up at her and I know my answering smile looks more like a grimace as my muscles refuse to cooperate. She looks alot like her mother, same nose, kneck and slim face but their colouring is different. While the older is fair with pale skin and shining blue eyes the youger is olive skinned with onyx hair and silver grey eyes. They wrap me in more layers and though it only helps a little its enough for me to stop shaking "rest now" the woman encourages softly and I do. I fall into a restless slumber and wake only when my stomach feels like it may digest itself.

The woman tells me I've been out three days and lifts my head so I can drink some water. When she's satisfied I'm strong enough she props me up with large cushions and feeds me a stew of some kind, I can't chew the meet or the vegtables but she soaks some bread in the juices so I have something substancial in my stomach

"my name is Evelyn" she says softly "whats yours?"

"Madge" I rasp weakly. She smiles warmly at me and lifts the water to my lips again

"do you know what happened to you?" I shake my head. I don't beleive this woman is in any way dangerous or in alliance with Snow but I don't know much yet. She clearly doesn't know who I am and where I'm from because she spoke to me in her native tongue. I decide I should wait it out, I don't feel right lying to her when she's been so kind but I will let them beleive I am Firian "do you know why you were on the beach?"

"I w- swimming" I manage to choke

"swimming?"

"yesterday, I think ... I hit my ... head"

"you were out there all night?" she gasps her hand on her chest. I nod "oh you poor dear, its a wonder you're still alive"

"um, where? where am I?"

"on the coast, our hunting cabin"

"thank ... you. For taking ... care of me"

"of course Darling, get some rest okay" I close my eyes and listen. A door creaking, birds squawking, children laughing, a baby crying. I hear life. I look around at the empty room and feel hollow. My life has gone, I may never see my family again. A tear escapes down my cheek and I roll over to face the fire.

"but Pa, why does Gale get to stay?"

"because he must stay with your mother and aunt"

"but why can't I?"

"because you and your brother have tutoring and training to attend" there's a huff of air that I assume is the boy "Primrose will be coming back too"

"so" the boy grumbles

"sooooo" the man chuckles "perhaps some of Prim's friends may be at the gates to greet you ... perhaps her best friend ... Rue" the man chuckles again "does that mean you'll come home then?"

"fine" the whole conversation is sweet. A father teasing his son about a crush but I'm far more interested in what else was implied. Tutoring and training, activities only taken by wealthy children. Of course, only a wealthy family would have a hunting cabin this grand. I'm not familiar with Firis or its knobles so I don't try to work out who my hosts are but whoever they are I'm truly grateful to them.

"do you think you'd like to try and walk today? If you could walk I could remove the catheter and you could have a proper bath" the thought spurs me to bolt upright and my head spins "shall I take that as a yes?"

"please".

I'm shaky at first, the exhertion from swimming for hours and the fact they haven't been used for days means my legs are like a new born fowles but with support from Evelyn and the furniture I manage.

"would you like to eat with us today?" Evelyn asks as she helps me bathe

"that would be nice" I smile.

The grand dining table is set for ten. So far I have only seen Katniss and her mother but I've heard others. As Evelyn helps me to a seat servers lay platter after platter of food on the table and my stomach growls. Servers, this family is very wealthy, to have six servers at a hunting cabin makes these people very important.

"Madge darling this is Archer my husband, he and Hunter were out hunting with Katniss and Gale when they found you" A tall lean man with hair and eyes like Katniss smiles at me and wraps his arm around Evelyn's waist

"I can't thank you enough Sir"

"nonsense, we did only what I hope any other man would do"

"and this is Hazelle" Evelyn says gesturing to a beautiful dark haired woman with tan skin "and little Posy" she adds gesturing to the new born slapping her lips in Hazelle's arms. I smile, it's hard not to, Hazelle's demeanor is warm and inviting and baby Posy sticks out her tongue when I stroke her cheek "and Hunter, the proud father" Evelyn continues as a towering broad man with wide shoulders steps side ways through the door

"it's good to see you up and about young one, how do you feel?" he asks me, his cloudy eyes conveying the sincerity of his words "you gave us quite a scare"

"I feel much better, thankyou, for everything"

"no need to thank us young one"

"really I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all you've done for me"

"you can start by sitting back down and having yourself a good meal with myself and my family" he says grinning ear to ear

"its a start" I agree, matching his smile

"I know the children will be glad you're eating with us, they've taking a liking to you"

"speaking of" Hazelle says gesturing to the door where a crowd has gathered "you know Katniss" Katniss gives me a small wave and a smile and quickly takes the seat to my left "and this is Prim" a girl of about eight smiles widely at me and flattens down the stray hairs that have escaped her plaits

"Hello" she chirps

"Hello" I try to match her tone but I don't sound nearly as enthusiastic, she looks just like Cato would've - had he been the girl my parents thought he was. I find comfort in the fact I may not ever see him again but I'll have Prim to remind me of the wonderful brother I adore more than anything

"do you mind if I sit next to you?" she asks pulling out the seat to my right

"of course not" I choke, holding back tears

"well you've met my youngest" Hunter interrupts my thoughts of home, for which I am grateful "these are my boys" the first is a toddler he swings up into his arms, both of them laughing "this is Vick" he tells me blowing a raspberry on his sons cheek "and Rory" he says ruffling a boys hair, he's tall but his young features and the gangly limbs he hasn't yet grown into give him away, I'd guess he's Prim's age "and this is my Gale" Hunter says proudly "my eldest" the boy under his free arm is maybe sixteen and very handsome, he hasn't looked up from the floor once but I can tell he looks just like his dad

"it's nice to meet you all" I murmur quietly but genuinely, Gale looks up and there's a pale blush on his cheeks, Rory smiles and Vick is completely wrapped up in his fathers cooing so I just smile nervously at Gale, his cheeks flush crimson and he nods.

"So Madge, tell us about yourself" Hazelle says encouragingly, I swallow andbrace myself

"there really isn't much to tell"

"well what about family?" I swallow again but the lump remains

"I don't really have any" I lie.

I feel awful for the atmosphere I just created but it seemed necessary. I know these people don't pose a threat but truthfuly I'm still terrified. I don't know what's going to happen, how, or if I'll ever see the people I love again.


End file.
